


Anything Goes

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deacon has a crush, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're two sides of the same coin. Deacon favors running his mouth to get out of trouble. Whisper prefers to keep hers closed. HQ is annoyed by them both.Takes place after Hunter/Hunted and going forward.





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> It was 1 am when I posted this so I was so tired I posted this chapter without it being finished! I'm going to finish it later on so please ignore my technical difficulties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so it may not be really good. I'm hoping to improve my writing as the story goes on! 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry to everyone who had to read this unfinished chapter because of my tired mind. I posted this prematurely so it was really sloppy! Thank you for being patient.

Whisper was a fitting name for her.

 

The silence was occasionally nice, but it also made Deacon tense up like a drifter off of Jet, so he did most of the talking.

 

"Did I ever tell you about the time I got a face change and was a girl for a few months? You should've seen the looks back at HQ." Deacon chuckled nervously.

 

She just hummed, like she always does when he says something out there. Which was quite often.

 

Whisper was especially quiet today; Usually, she'd be singing along to the radio softly playing out of her Pip-Boy. Or at least give him back a short sarcastic response. Could he really blame her though? They just killed a Courser not even an hour ago.  _A courser_. Most people don't make it out alive after facing one of those. When he popped that stealth boy out, Deacon thought they  were done for. As always, though, Whisper remained calm and they emerged victorious. There was also the added bonus of saving a synth, which was a reward within itself.

 

"So..Uh...Are we gonna bring this chip back to Des?"

 

She just looked over her shoulder at him. He hated when she did that. It usually indicated a 'no' then followed by a 'We're going to endanger our lives a little more before we get to safety'. He cursed her in his mind. Why don't they ever have lazy days? He daydreamed quite often of sitting on his ass in HQ but Whisper was restless. He can't remember the last time he got her to go to sleep. And yes, he had to force her to sleep.

 

"We're going to Goodneighbor first."

 

_Finally! Words!_  He didn't feel as awkward as he did before. This was a perfect opportunity to sprinkle in some humor to lighten the mood. Deacon moved up a few feet so he was now walking beside her. She kept her head facing front. Not even a glance at him. He never took it personally. It's no wonder considering why he wears his sunglasses. It's hard to look a person in the eye and pretend you're doing okay. With his glasses at least he saved himself the embarrassment of a breakdown in front of another person.

 

"Goodneighbor huh? What's your poison? Chems? Mercenary work?  _Hancock_?" Deacon wiggled his brows and grinned at her. She was looking at him now, returning the grin. He thanked any and every God she found him funny. Otherwise, she would've tossed him aside like everyone else did. Whisper gave him all of her attention and strangely, he enjoyed it. Being a spy was lonely work and he found himself getting tired of it. 

 

"I don't like Hancock like that." She responded, fidgeting with the dials on her Pip-Boy.

 

"Riiiight and I don't tell Desdemona that Carrington's the one who's been taking all her smokes."

 

She pushed his shoulder lightly and he laughed. Deacon thought back to all the times he'd caught her staring at Hancock. Whisper must have seen something in him that Deacon certainly didn't. Hell, She was never one for chems but told him otherwise just to impress him. What was so special about Hancock? Besides that he's a ghoul or he's the mayor of a town. Plus he's always in that really cool outfit. Not to mention his laid back attitude about the Commonwealth's condition...Okay so maybe he was a little more out there than Deacon. But that was Deacon's job: To blend in. He could be out there if that's what it took to impress Whisper.

 

Wait.

 

Was he jealous of Hancock?

 

"Hello?"

 

He snapped back to reality and blinked. She had said something and he definitely did not hear it.

 

"Uhh.."

 

He swore he saw her roll her eyes all the way to the back of her head.

 

"I said the most Hancock and I ever did was some stupid dance. That's it."

 

"Oh."

 

Oh? What kind of response was that? He watched her face grow in confusion. Even Deacon didn't know what he meant.

 

"I mean..Dancing sounds pretty romantic to me." 

 

That was even lamer.  _Way to go, Deacon. Really subtle._

 

"Hardly." Her voice was deadpan and he grinned. They both had a similar sense of humor which is why he found it so easy to talk to her, despite the occasional silence he received back.

 

They had just made it to the bridge crossing into Boston when he noticed her staring at him. Her face was tired and she had a fixed gaze straight into his eyes. She couldn't exactly see them, per say, but he knew she was trying to look into them. He just looked back at her, not knowing how to break the silence between them.

 

After a few moments, she spoke. It was unusual for her to say anything unless directly spoken to.

 

"I don't think I'm going to see Shaun again."

 

Deacon bit the inside of his cheek. How do you respond to that? How do you respond to a question _that_  deep to a mother who's lost  _everything_? He couldn't have Whisper lose her ambition. It's the only thing that's got the Railroad to where it is today. She wasn't afraid to take big steps forward like Des was, it's part of the reason he idolized her so much. If she was getting pessimistic now, he wasn't sure how to save her from stopping this whole adventure. Without their adventures, Deacon would be alone again. He hated the thought. It was really a miracle they got this far. Losing a child and a husband within a week does things to a person's mind, let alone  _one day_. 

 

He couldn't bring himself to say a word. He was speechless for the first time in years. He just looked at her with this half-assed apologetic look. He wanted to hit himself for not being empathetic enough. His mind raced back to the thought losing so many agents in the switchboard disaster. No one would speak to another. Deacon didn't really lose anyone so he was his usual self. The atmosphere at HQ still isn't the same as it was back then. 

 

He finally came back to the present and realized Whisper's face was now wet with tears. Her shoulders dropped and her hands clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. All Deacon could do was stand there awkwardly. Silently. His eyes darted from her face to her hands and then back to her face again. She sobbed silently. Any strength she had in her was fading away and it was dawning on her that there was a real possibility she wouldn't see her baby again. Her voice was barely above a whisper now. 

 

"It should've been me with the bullet in my head. Not Nate." 

 

  
Deacon's heart sank. He'd said the same thing to himself so many times.  _It should have been me._

 

"Whisper." He found himself grabbing her arm. He can't help himself from being angry because he can't stand seeing the similarities between them. He wanted to yell at her. To tell her how she was selfish for thinking like that. But he couldn't. God, that was the story of his life. He couldn't. Things happened and he couldn't bring himself to fix them. He couldn't be himself anymore. He couldn't save Barbara. He just couldn't. 

 

Deacon tried thinking of something to say. Anything.

 

"You can't stop now. All this stupid shit we've done would be pointless. You hear me? The Commonwealth needs you, Whisper. _Shaun needs you_. You're the best thing to happen to this place in 200 years. They'll be making monuments for you one day. I've never met anyone as heroic as you. You've saved more lives in a month than I have in my lifetime. That's something  to be so,  _so_  proud of." He cleared his throat. This was the second time today he'd let his feelings show to her. He usually wasn't the touchy-feely type.

 

"Now, We're going to march to Goodneighbor, see your boy toy, get this chip to Des, then find your son. We're doing this thing together so I need you on your A game, okay?"  
  


 

She took a deep breath and tried looking Deacon in the eye again. There was that look of determination Deacon was so used to seeing. She was back to being Whisper: The best agent the Railroad has seen in years. His body relaxed and he felt the need to add some bad joke to the end of his little speech. It was his way of derailing the conversation so hopefully, she wouldn't remember him spilling his guts out to her a minute earlier. 

 

"I was a really pretty girl, by the way."

 

Whisper's face broke into a smile and all she replied with was a hum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this more than a one shot but this chapter ends like it is one. Whoops. 
> 
> If people like this enough I'll probably keep this going as a series! Thank you for reading.


End file.
